1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling device for cooling an inner part of an approximately sealed box by a heat-exchange between air inside the box and air outside the box. Mare particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof structure of a heat-exchanging device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional cooling device for cooling a heat-generating member such as an electromagnetic member used within a sealed cabinet, a heat exchanger is disposed in the cabinet so that an inner part of the cabinet is cooled by performing a heat-exchange between air inside the cabinet and air outside the cabinet. However, because it is necessary to have a waterproof structure when the cabinet is disposed at an exterior space, an outer peripheral part of the heat exchanger is potted by a potting resin material so that a waterproof line is formed around the heat exchanger in the cooling device. Therefore, a potting process of resin material is necessary, and assembling steps of the cooling device become trouble. Further, when once the waterproof process is performed, it is difficult to remove the heat exchanger from a casing of the cooling unit, and maintenance performance of the heat exchanger is deteriorated.